


Out of Breath

by grandmelon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Flirting, Goth Shiro (Voltron), Jock Keith (Voltron), M/M, Physical Disability, Pre-Relationship, Shiro keeps his arm in this one but it's scared and hard to use so, Smoking, Trans Shiro (Voltron), implied child abuse but that's also in the summary not the ficlet, plus musings about the bigger fic I wish I would one day write but don't have time, shiro wears dark makeup and dark clothes while exercising cause he is a true goth, though it's mentioned in the over all summary not the ficlet section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: Goth Shiro and Jock Keith flirting while out on a run. That's the whole thing. Also some musings on a larger fic idea I'll probably never get to.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Out of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> More for fun stuff I never published. Feel free to use as inspiration or anything! TW: Cigarettes, past child abuse, physical disability caused by car accident.

"I haven't seen you smoke in awhile," Keith muses, using the back of his glove to wipe the sweat off his brow. "Not even when we're just hanging out."

The man hunched over lets out a laugh, standing up straight and pushing the loose strands of black and white hair off his forehead. Keith watches his companion lift the hem of his black tank-top to his face, exposing milky smooth skin and dark pert nipples. Keith swallows, grabbing his water bottle from his bag and taking a swig.

"That's because you wouldn't stop whining about the smell," Shiro says, pulling his long hair loose and retying it in a high bun. Keith itches to do the same for his own hair, black flyaways clinging to his sweaty cheeks.

"It's gross," Keith said, huffing at the other, "and I do not whine"

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Shiro laughs, sending Keith’s heart into a tizzy. He felt lightheaded, and it might have been the ten-kilometer hike they ran, but it might also be the dazzling white teeth and the gleam of a silver ring against matte-black lips. "I've been trying to quit."

"Really? Why?" Keith asks, the shock of the statement pulling him from lewd thoughts about pinning his new friend down and seeing how well that makeup stays on. Shiro shoots him an amused raise of one perfectly penciled eyebrow.

"Because I know you wouldn’t like the taste," he answers, biting his lip ring as he smirks. It’s cheesy, and shouldn’t look as hot as it does, but Keith can feel his brain short circuit. There was no way The Takashi Shirogane was flirting with him. 

"I'm kidding,” he says a second later. “I know it bothers you. And besides, I can't be destroying my precious lungs if I want to keep up with this guy I know. He's a star athlete, very competitive," Shiro teases, taking a swig of his own water bottle.

"Shut up," Keith grumbles, heat of his cheeks hopefully hidden by the blotchy patches of exertion. Shiro takes a seat on a large rock, coughing into his hand and averting his eyes as he pats a spot next to him. Maybe they are flirting, Keith muses as he joins him. Keith lets his fingertips press against the cool stone, brushing along patches of moss. “You’re right, though.”

“Hm?” Shiro asks, looking at him with that bright smile.

“I'd like it better if I wasn't kissing an ashtray,” Keith says with a shrug. Before the other can say anything, he propels himself off the rock and grabs his bag. A smile tugs at his lips as he hears the shocked little gasp he gets from such a bold reply. Encouraged by the reaction, Keith winks over his shoulder before heading back down the mountain to the sound of Shiro sputtering.

“I thought you said we were taking a break!” Shiro groans, pulling a giddy laugh out of Keith.

“We were!”

* * *

A brief summary of what the whole fic would be about:

  * Shiro's transmasc got top surgery and takes T etc, was a total goody two-shoes in high school, was actually a jock, did rugby, until the car accident. Didn't lose the whole arm but it's very hard to use, took a lot of physical therapy after. Shiro leaned full into his goth phase after that, lashing out, smoking, etc. Has a whole tattoo sleeve on his right arm. Mostly it was because he was tired of hiding who he was, on all aspects. Tired of being a perfect student, and "daughter", when he's anything but that.
  * Keith isn't actually a jock he just likes working out and sports to get out his aggression, it also got him into college. He wears finger-less gloves to hide cigarette burns on the palms of his hand courtesy of one of his shittier foster homes (Shiro starts to quit before, but DEFINITELY quits after learning this) before his mom found him. She's military and was overseas when his dad died, got lost in the process for like three years. He fell in love with Shiro on sight, he actually doesn't go for bad boys, or really anyone, but there's something about Shiro and they start hanging out and Shiro teases him all the time and then Keith challenged him to come on runs with him and they just generally flirt.
  * The whole story is about them getting together and just dancing around each other teasing and then falling in love and everyone is not surprised to see them wearing matching leather jackets or how Keith always seems to be wearing colorful lipsticks on his neck in places he can't see, which is very pointed because everyone knows Shiro takes his makeup very seriously and he does not smudge. That shit is sealed, baby.
  * Anyways they're in love and find Allura, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge along the way and make a band of little misfits and it's all great and Lance gets to complain that Keith should be the real goth, but Keith's just a normal guy going to school on a sports scholarship and Shiro's extremely smart but says fuck school and fuck the rules.
  * Also you KNOW Goth Shiro wears his hair long like Kuron on that one alien planet.



**Author's Note:**

> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/melonmachinery)   
>  [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/grandmelon)   
> 


End file.
